Dua dan Delapan Belas
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Miyuki tahu, dari sekian banyak hadiah, hanya milik Sawamura yang belum ia terima./"Lalu, kau berharap dapat hadiah dariku?"/ [MiyuSawa] [For Miyuki Birthday] Enjoy!


**Diamond no Ace By Terajima Yuuji**

 **Dua dan Delapan Belas**

 **By Yuki'NF Miharu**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo, miss typo, alur cepet, aneh, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please leave this page.**

 **Enjoy and hope you like it!**

 **.**

Seusai latihan seluruh anggota mulai membereskan seluruh peralatan dan lapangan yang telah mereka gunakan. Tentu saja Miyuki juga harus melakukannya—terlebih ia juga seorang kapten—tapi, kenapa seluruh teman-temannya melarang dirinya membantu? Apa ada yang salah dengan otak mereka?

"Baiklah! Karena aku kapten, aku perintahkan kalian semuanya menyelesaikan semuanya!" seru Miyuki keras. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. Ia yakin, seluruh anggota tim _baseball_ Seido akan tersulut emosinya setelah mendengar kalimat perintahnya itu.

"Siap! Kapten silakan duduk dan bersantai!"

Hah? Miyuki melongo. Hari ini memang ada yang tidak beres. Dan juga, tidak ada makian untuknya hari ini? Hebat sekali!

.

Lalu, setelah disuruh duduk manis, sekarang dirinya di dorong ke ruang makan oleh Kanemaru dan Sawamura, sedangkan anggota lain mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Hei, jam makan malam dimulai pukul 7 dan sekarang masih jam 6. Ini terlalu awal." Miyuki mendesah pasrah. Tak ada gunanya juga melawan tenaga dua _kouhai_ nya yang punya energi besar.

"Sekarang, buka pintunya!" Sawamura tersenyum lebar saat mereka sampai di depan pintu.

"Hah? Jadi, kali ini aku yang disuruh buka pintu?" Miyuki melirik Sawamura dan Kanemaru bergantian. "Kenapa tidak kau saja, bakamura? Cepat buka pintunya!" perintahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan seringaian lebar.

Sawamura mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa sadar sudah mencengkeram erat baju Miyuki. Sedetik kemudian, Sawamura mengguncang tubuh Miyuki keras. "Berani sekali kau memerintahku, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Oh, sepertinya juniornya yang satu ini masih bersikap seperti biasa.

"Oi, Sawamura! Sabar! Dia kan sedang..."

"Oh, benar!" Sawamura tampak terkejut dan refleks melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia mengusap-usap seragam Miyuki yang terlihat kusut setelah ia cengkeram. "Maafkan ketidaksopananku, kapten- _sama_." Sawamura membungkuk hormat.

Miyuki mundur selangkah. Hari ini Sawamura terlihat menyeramkan di matanya.

"Silakan masuk Miyuki- _senpai_." Kali ini Kanemaru berujar.

Miyuki kembali menghela napas. Mengikuti permintaan juniornya, Miyuki meraih kenop pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!"

Kedua iris cokelat Miyuki melebar saat bunyi letusan dengan kertas warna-warni mengotori kepalanya. "A-apa ini?" tanyanya spontan saat kedua netranya menyapu pemandangan di depannya.

Ruangan makan itu telah berubah menjadi warna-warni. Hidangan makanan sudah disiapkan. Di salah satu meja, ada sebuah kue tart bulat, lalu meja di sebelahnya sudah ada banyak setumpuk kotak kado. Belum lagi, seluruh senpai kelas 3 dan pelatih Kataoka yang dihormatinya berdiri di sana untuk menyambutnya.

Ini ulang tahunnya, ya? Ia saja lupa kalau dirinya sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Tanpa sadar, Miyuki mengulas senyum.

Lalu, acara makan-makan pun dimulai hingga malam.

xxx

Hari ini Miyuki berlatih di bullpen bersama Sawamura. Miyuki menangkap _pitching_ itu, lalu kembali melemparkan bola ke arah Sawamura. " _Nice ball_!"

"Sawamura,"

Baru saja Sawamura mengangkat kakinya untuk melakukan lemparan lagi, tapi suara Miyuki yang memanggilnya lebih dulu membuat gerakannya terhenti. Manik cokelat keemasan itu menatap Miyuki dari kejauhan. "Ada apa?"

"Dari semua kado yang kubuka kemarin, rasanya tidak ada hadiah darimu."

Sawamura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Kau berharap dapat hadiah dariku? Sayang sekali. Tidak ada hadiah untukmu, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura tertawa keras sambil menunjuk Miyuki dengan telunjuk kirinya.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya. "Siapa juga yang mau menerima hadiah dari orang bodoh?" cibirnya dan sukses membuat Sawamura mengeluarkan segala makian.

"Tapi..." Miyuki menggantungkan kalimatnya. Netra cokelatnya kembali menatap Sawamura, lalu senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Kalau kau mau memberikan sesuatu untukku, akan kuterima dengan senang hati."

Sawamura tertegun di tempatnya. "Benarkah?"

Miyuki menyeringai jahat. "Bohong, deh!"

Sawamura menggeram marah. Genggamannya pada bola mengeras. Ia mengangkat kakinya, lalu membentuk kuda-kuda dan melempar bola sekuat tenaga ke arah Miyuki. " _TEMEEE_! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU?!" teriaknya keras dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Ia merasa dibodohi kali ini.

Menangkap lemparan Sawamura bukan hal mustahil untuk Miyuki. Ia berhasil menangkap bola itu dan tertawa keras, menertawai juniornya yang sedang tersulut amarah karena kata-katanya yang mungkin... sedikit kejam.

xxx

Sawamura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dua seniornya masih belum kembali ke kamar, berarti ia bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Miyuki di sini, kan? Sawamura membuka lacinya, mengambil bola putih yang tersimpan di dalam laci dan memandang bola itu lama.

"MIYUKI SIALAN! Aku masih marah sampai sekarang!" seru Sawamura seraya bangkit dari posisinya, lalu melempar bola di tangannya ke lantai. "Tidak usah kuberikan!"

Lelaki brunet itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan mengdengus keras.

Tak lama, ia kembali mengambil bola putih itu. "Tapi sudah terlanjur kubeli, tidak mungkin seenaknya kubuang!" Oke, Sawamura mulai merasa dilema sekarang.

Buang atau berikan?

xxx

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Miyuki berjengit kaget di tempat duduknya saat suara keras nan berisik memasuki indra pendengarnya. Terlebih ia sedang berbicara dengan Kuramochi saat ini. Ketika ia menoleh, sosok Sawamura tengah berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Hei, hei, jangan memanggil nama panjangku begitu. Setidaknya kau harus memanggilku senpai di sini." Miyuki tersenyum tipis dan menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, bakamura?" kali ini Kuramochi yang tengah duduk di atas meja bertanya pada junior satu kamarnya itu. "Mau bertemu Miyuki?" lanjutnya.

Belum sempat menjawab, suara menyebalkan Miyuki kembali terdengar. "Eh, kau mau menemuiku?"

Wajah Sawamura tiba-tiba mengeras. Ia menatap Miyuki kesal. "AH! Tidak jadi! Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini!" Sawamura berbalik dan mendengus keras. Rencananya untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk si _catcher_ , gagal. Kalau saja Miyuki tidak hobi mempermainkannya dan memperlakukan dirinya lebih baik, mungkin ia akan sedikit menghormatinya.

"Aku jadi khawatir nilai ujianku bakal menurun dari sebelumnya. Aku terlalu fokus mengurus tim."

Langkah kaki Sawamura terhenti tepat di mulut pintu. Pendengarannya yang baik sangat mampu menerima suara Miyuki yang tengah berbicara dengan Kuramochi.

" _Baka_. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membagi pekerjaanmu padaku dan Zono? Kaptennya memang kau, tapi kami juga ada untuk membantu tim."

"Haha! Kau benar! Jadi kapten benar-benar merepotkan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian akan kerepotan nantinya."

"Miyuki- _senpai_!" kali ini Sawamura memanggil seniornya dengan benar. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap dirinya.

Miyuki menoleh. Kedua iris cokelatnya yang berada dibalik lensa kacamatanya sedikit melebar saat melihat Sawamura melakukan gerakan melempar dari mulut pintu kelasnya.

"Bakamura, ini bukan lapangan!"

Sawamura tak mengindahkan teriakan Kuramochi. Sedangkan Miyuki hanya menunggu. Saat kedua iris cokelatnya menangkap sebuah bola putih meluncur di udara, ia reflek menangkapnya. Ia memerhatikan bola di tangannya. Ini... bola bisbol?

"Itu hadiah dariku!" kata Sawamura sewot lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas itu.

" _Are_? Sawamura memberimu bola? Kita kan punya banyak stok bola. Hyahaha dia itu memang bodoh."

"Ini bukan bola bisbol." Miyuki menggenggam erat bola yang tampak seperti bola bisbol itu. Tapi, nyatanya itu bukan bola bisbol yang biasa ia mainkan. Bolanya sangat ringan dan terbuat dari dari plastik. Miyuki memerhatikan bola itu lebih saksama.

"Oh, ini bisa dibuka!" ujarnya saat memerhatikan ada garis aneh. Ia mencoba memutar bola itu dan benar saja, bola itu terbagi dua. Di dalamnya, ada dua gantungan berbentuk baju bisbol putih bernomor dua dan delapan belas dan juga secarik kertas.

Untuk beberapa saat, Miyuki memerhatikan gantungan itu. Oh, ini adalah nomor punggungnya dan Sawamura. Ia lalu beralih ke secarik kertas yang juga ada di dalam sana. Iris cokelatnya membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di atas kertas putih itu. Tak lama, senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

" _Baka_ ," gumamnya pelan, mengabaikan Kuramochi yang terus bertanya-tanya.

 _ **Otanjoubi omedetou**_ **, Miyuki-** _ **senpai**_ **!**

 **Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan! Gantungkan ini di tas yang ingin kau pakai!**

 **Oh iya, kalau aku sudah dapat nomor punggung satu, akan kutukar nomor delapan belas itu dengan nomor satu. Aku yakin, kau akan merasa lebih dianugerahi.**

 **Salam,**

 **Sawamura Eijun.**

.

END

A/n : _Happy Birthday_ , Miyuki! Sepertinya Sawamura juga telat ngasih hadiah untukmu XD.

Oke, sebenarnya ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Diamond no Ace ini #yeeeiii Jadi, mohon dimaafkan kalau fic ini terkesan aneh, OOC, alay, apa banget (?) dan lain-lain. Maaf juga kalau kalian menemukan banyak typo. :"D

Segala pesan, kesan, sanggahan, kritikan yang membangun akan selalu diterima. :)


End file.
